


12 Days o Ficmas | Day 4 | Tythan/Santa Isn't Real

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Ficmas, M/M, Sants isnt Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Breaking a grown man's heartI decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 4's prompts where Tythan and the Dodie Clarck Scetch Santa Isn't Real. How you think i did?





	12 Days o Ficmas | Day 4 | Tythan/Santa Isn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Ethan was singing REALLY loudly. Not saying that he had a terrible voice, he does, but that is not my point. It is just, he has been singing “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” while he decorates the whole apartment. The music was playing on loop for the past 2 hours and Ethan doesn't seem to mind. He just skips by with another garland singing his heart away.  
I can't believe he still believes in Santa Clause.  
He has been living alone for so long it is amazing that he hasn't figured it out yet. I needed to tell him sometime. Heck! Even Mark has wanted to tell him but never had the heart because then he saw the child in Ethan’s eyes and just told him he was doing a great job. He has almost decorated all of the Teamiplier’s abodes with ours being the last. It looks like the north pole was turned into an apartment and, with the temperature, it felt like it.  
I needed to tell him.  
I walked over to a corner where he was adjusting a stuffed elf that was surrounded by many other elves and a taller stuffed Santa. He looked so happy. This was going to be hard.  
“Hey, how’s it going?” i started. I was going to start slow. Ease into it.  
“I think Santa has eaten too many cookies.” Ethan replied softly. This was going to be hard.  
“Talking about Santa-” i said. Ethan got excited.  
“Is he finally going to come after years and years of not being able to come?” He said as a smile crossed his face. Oh god.  
“That’s just it.” i braced myself for however he reacts. “Santa isn’t real.” his smile became a confused look.  
“But how is all the presents delivered?”  
“Parents.”  
“But i have seen him! Everytime in the mall!”  
“Old, obese man with some free time.”  
“But- but how?”  
I had broken his heart.  
“But that doesn't mean that we can still celebrate it?”  
“But what is the point if the main promoter isn’t even real” he had a point. He sad down and looked at the floor.  
i sat next to him and tried to look at him in the eyes. “Well, that doesn't mean that the christmas spirit is gone.”  
“But then what do elves do? Are they all forced to make shoes or cookies in a tree?”  
“There are probably other things for them to do.” i didn’t want to ruin that for him now. He started to grab at the decoration.  
“There is no point to these anymore.” he said in the saddest voice. Dang it.  
“There is! It makes everyone who looks at them happy, or at least, it makes me happy. That is their point. Bringing joy to who ever enters this apartment. Seeing all the garlands, lights, and all around North Pole theme makes me feel like I have entered the North Pole without even leaving my home.”  
Was this the true meaning of Christmas?  
I looked to find him shoving a stuffed Santa Clause into a bow while crying.  
He was still heartbroken.  
I still felt bad. He will get over it by tomorrow. I hope.


End file.
